Pokespe x Undertale
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: The first two chapter were past me... They're really bad XD. If you look at my old stories they're super happy and cringe and my writing style changed to gore and depressing. So I hope I'm still staying on track with humor... (Trying really hard to stay away, but might be OOC Also will think of a better title soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... Yesterday(12/27/16) I rediscovered a manga... Known as Pokemon Adventure/Pokemon Special/Pokespe. And I fell in love with it as the easy fangirl I am. And so as I daze off, eating dinner today and I think of my first ever, heart striking, life killing, and life distracting fandom. Undertale. Soo I'm thinking... Then I see Pokespe and Undertale together. And so here is my idea to life. In a Fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Review if you'd like, please! (Also please don't be mad but let's let Blue be the guy and Green be the girl in this Fanfic .-.) (No! I change since 8/25/17 What was wrong with me back then :)**

* * *

One beautiful morning Red decides to go take a stroll up a mountain. Probably looking for pokemon he hasn't seen before, which is hard for the great pokemon trainer Red right? With Pika and his other pokemon, Red is excited because today he will not be taking the normal route, result: probably getting lost. "Even if I do get lost, you guys can come find me or I'll find my own way out," Red declared to Green. "Plus I've dealt with much worse," Red gives Green a thumbs up. Green shrugs, not seeming to care whatever Red is going to do.

 ** _So what would the other DexHolders do if Red fell into a large gaping hole? No one knows. At least not yet. Because for this story to come to its plot, Red must bike over a large boulder and fall into the Undertale world. Dee rock is for story inconvenience and leaving his bike for evidence he fell, of course. :3_**

"Wow, it's so nice out today!" Red looks over his shoulder and up to gaze at the wonderful scenery of the forest. "It's so dark and shady here. There must be a lot of pokemon here, where people usually never hike!" Red pauses to think and enjoy the environment.

"I should stop and take a- Woah!" He's sent flying out of his bicycle. Before he is swallowed up by darkness, he's able to see his bike fall down and a very unusual looking boulder. _I must have tripped over that rock! Argh, how long is this fall?!_ "Aero," Red shouts over the rushing wind. Nothing happens. "What? Why can't I..." His consciousness fades away as he awaits the impact of the fall.

 _Urghh... My memory... Is hazy... What happened?_ Red clutches his head. "Flowers?" Red analyzes his surroundings. _That's right! Aero!_ Red hastily takes out his pokeballs. _They're safe... Wasn't that a big fall?_ Red tries to call out Aerodactyl out again. "Doesn't work," Red tightens his grasp around his pokeballs. He gets up and brushes off, making sure everything is okay. "Welp, better wait here for help. Surely they'll come and find the bike I accidentally left behind."

So until it became dark above him, Red stayed. He waited and waited. All of a sudden, in his nap of sleeping in the flowers, a thought struck him. _What if Pokemon moved my bike? What if they think I'm fine and camping and they never come to get me?_ Red sits halfway, legs sprawled out in front of him. _Oh well... I might as well go exploring this hole while I wait._ This thought filled him up with determination.

He spots a doorway and goes through it cautiously. "Howdy!" A yellow flower pops out of the ground. "Wah! Wh-wha? It's a talking Sunflora! Wait no... Must be a new pokemon!" Red smiles and takes out an empty pokeball. _I need to save these 4 pokeballs. Who knows what there is!_ "Woah, woah! Easy there buddy! You're new here, aren't 'cha?" "Hmm... Well, I guess so! A hole full of talking new pokemon! Maybe there's better pokemon than you... Wait a moment. Am I in a different universe?!" The flower seems a bit annoyed.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" "You can call me Red!"

* * *

 **So then! I know this is a short chapter, but I promise I'll continue! Since I anticipate to stay in this fandom for a long time, this is gonna be easy-peasy as pie!** **st...**

 **(I plan to not use Black White Blake Whitley X or Y)**

 **Okay everyone. It's time to change :0 (10.21.2017) Ikr so old now. Anyways, Too much characters to go to my story. Soooo from now on, they are only regions up to Hoenn. Sorry Pearl, Dia, and Platina, but forget you~ (Dooroodoodoo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. '.' I'm continuing :3 I've decided that some of them will have a soul that matches another, it's only correct right? And the color will be switched up so maybe Green won't have to be the patience soul. I messed up the story of when Toriel leaves the human and go does her errands ;-;. At least Red won't be alone right?**

* * *

"Deez are my friendliness pellets! Collect them all!" Flowey says enthusiastically. Red lifts his hands to reach for them, but the pellets disappeared with a pop. "Huh? What's wrong-," red will-o-wisps shot out from the right. "Flowey!" The flower shot from the ground and into the sky. "What a horrible creature, hurting an alone child," a fluffy white thing with a purple dress came from the shadows. Red backed away cautiously.

"Don't worry my child, I won't hurt you. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." Toriel smiles softly and kindly. _This creature just blew, no, shot my new friend away! Can I trust her?_ "You're the first human to come in a long time!" Red heard as he finally tuned into what she was saying. "Come! I will lead you through the ruins!" Toriel offered, holding out her supposedly light hand. "I don't want to," Red said, standing his ground.

Toriel's eyes widen in surprise. Red isn't sure if he made the right choice. "Oh no, my child! Please do, I will be sure to treat you well!" Red swallows a nervous lump in his throat. "Will my friends come in time? Will I stall enough time for them to come," Red murmurs lightly, gripping a pokeball with Pika. "Ok," Red smiles faintly, hoping to not get that far. Toriel smiles wider and reaches for Red's hand. He had thoughts of pulling away, but he allowed Toriel to.

Toriel led him through puzzles, taught him how to solve puzzles, tested him on puzzles, every other way in the environment of the Ruins. They reached Toriel's house. "This is the place you will be staying! Please make yourself at home!" Toriel smiled softly, like she always did at Red. Red grimaced with a thought. _Usually the nicest person can be the worst._ "Miss Toriel?" "Call me Toriel, my child." "Where's my friend?" "Your friend? Oh my, was your friend left behind? They can't be roaming around here alone." Red squinted in annoyance. "Toriel... You sort of blew him away."

After a long lecture of Flowey being a horrible being, Red was sent to his room. If you thought about it, it wasn't even his room. Red sneaked out the door, only to be stopped by Toriel. "Child where are you going?" Red glanced around for an excuse. "Looking around," he shrugged as sweat drooled down the back of his neck. With a confused blink Toriel nodded and walked away. Red spied the front door. He could hear Toriel singing in the kitchen. A smell similar to Shellos swam through the air.

Red slinked through the door and ran for it. He had no idea how to get back through the puzzles Toriel led him through. But an idea ran through his head and he was filled with determination. He made his way back all the way till the part where Toriel was. Red placed a finger on a spike and it immediately started to bleed. He took his hand back and frowned. "How am I-." A green vine popped out of the ground. "Huh?" Then a small glowing star appeared. The brightness of the star made Red cover his eyes. For some reason something made him reach out. The single touch of his bleeding finger made the star disappear. The cut on his finger did too. Red glowered with curiosity, but the star was gone and he had no idea when it would come back again.

The vine started to weave through the spikes until it reached the other side. Red cautiously placed his foot on the first block of spikes. "Child? Where have you gone?" Red looked behind him and a shadow cast by the light of a torch was shown. It seemed to reach for him and Red leaped to other blocks. He looked down with amazement as they disappeared. He dove behind a corner and he heard the miltank-like pokemon call for him. "I'm sure I heard something here. Maybe they went back." The shadow that loomed over the corner disappeared.

Sighing, Red went back to the very beginning. It was night time, above him were an opening of stars. He went immediately to work, clawing at the walls to make a way he could climb up. "I should've tried to climb out sooner," Red said happily with a singsong tune. He climbed up a good few feet off the ground before something tugged at his leg. The grip grew stronger, but Red refused to give up. His hands bled from the rocks he gripped on to. His leg was falling asleep and he couldn't feel it anymore. Still, he continued to spy a way to scale the wall. "Green!" His voice came out croaking, but he still managed to scream.

"Red?" a faint voice came from somewhere. He wasn't sure who it was, but he tried. "I'm down here!" Red yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'm trying to climb up, but something is pulling me down! Bring your pokedex would you?!" There was no answer. "Ack!" his good leg fell and his grip failed to hold him up dangling. Red spied the green vine around his leg. "Oof," surprisingly the fall was really soft. "I'm going to climb out of here! I won't need anyone's help," Red said, filling himself up with determination. A small laugh came from behind him. "Argh, who's there?" Red asked.

"Are you okay fwen?" a yellow blur popped out of the ground beside Red. "Flowey! Oh thank goodness. You know what this is?" Red untied the vine from his leg which was weirdly very loose. As soon as Red pulled it off his leg the vine scurried and disappeared. "I'm not sure, it might be a monster down here," Flowey cowered, petals bristling. "I have friends that can protect us," Red said only then remembering his pokemon couldn't come out of their pokeball. Flowey looked at Red curiously.

"It's alright _Bud_ ," Red laughed and Flowey looked away. When Red wasn't looking Flowey cringed. "Stupid kid." Flowey murmured in an unmannerly way. "Oh your hands are hurt! I'll heal you up with my friendliness pellets," Flowey offered with a cheesy smile. Red nodded with thanks and held his hands out to Flowey. White glowing pebbles appeared around Flowey. One hit Red on the shoulder and Red immediately pulled back. The cloth was ripped and his shoulder was cut. Blood slowly bled down his arm.

"Uh oh! I missed and accidently hit you! I am sorry fwen. It doesn't hurt when it hits an already hurt spot. It heals when it does that!" Flowey says apologetically. Red smiles weakly before lending out his hands again. _What a gullible child! He's so oblivious. Doesn't he know that that contridicts to the when we first met?_ Flowey sneers, but Red doesn't seem to notice. A huge gust of wind blows from the top. Red looked up only to see a falling person. Flowey ducked into the ground and Red rolled away.

"Ow... Actually that didn't hurt much," A certain spiky banged boy with golden eyes looked up towards the starry sky. "Huh, that was a big fall." He looked down and saw Red lying on his side with disbelief. "Gold!" The boy named Gold pulled out a stick. In closer inspection it was a billiard cue. "Sup Senior! Green tried calling you on his poketech, but apparently you left it charging. Fully charged, your welcome," Gold threw a red colored tech to Red. Red caught it and smiled thanks after securing it around his arm.

Gold texted Green the location of where he and Red were. But soon after, the entire poketech shut off, including Red's who was mad at Gold for claiming it was fully charged. But Gold wasn't lying. It was the truth that he had charged it. Flowey came after the poketech problem. "Huh what's this pokemon? It looks similar to Sunbo." Gold picked up a pokeball on the ground and looked at it before having a troubled face. "Sunbo?" he lightly shook it before looking into the sky again. "Weird." Red agreed with a show of his pokeballs. It had a faint outline of their pokemon, but it was mostly gone.

"Hey there! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" "Yea? Well, shut it and let me think," Gold stepped on Flowey and set the tip of his cue on to the floor before leaning on it. Flowey growled and went under the ground. He popped up next to Red. "Are you still hurt fwen?" Flowey asked with an innocent façade. "Nah, I'm better you shouldn't waste your energy on me!" Red smiled brightly at Flowey and Flowey frowned with deep compassion. "Hate that," he mumbled before going underground. He appeared near Gold, but not next to him. He gave Red one final look. "I insist," Red shook his head with a definite no.

Flowey nodded with an innocent expression. "Alright then! I'll be watch- I'll be going then! See you guys later!" Flowey giggled before disappearing underground. "Huh, weird pokemon," Gold said scratching his chin. "Not a pokemon apparently," Red commented and Gold frowned. "Whatever." Red could tel Gold was worried about his pokemon although he didn't seem to. Gold quickly glanced at Red and then away. "What are we doing here? Better get out. I ain't waiting senior. Crys is waiting for me," Gold stuck his tongue out and laughed a bit. "No idea what she might do if I was gone for a day."

Red awkwardly looked at Gold. He knew they weren't in a relationship. Gold sighed and then picked up his cue. "I know... I'm joking, Super Serious Gal wouldn't care what would happen to me." Gold hopped up onto a ledge. He retracted his cue and put it into his hoodie's pocket. "I'll watch out for green vines," Red called out and Gold looked at Red with a curious face. "Okay," he shrugged, putting his goggles over his eyes for no reason.

* * *

 **Wellllllll this sucks. So I'm coming back a few months later and I realize my style of story writing changed. Looking on my stories from the past, they're really happy and crap and then my stories now... At least the ones I keep to myself, is dark and crap XD. Welp, gonna continue this . *Sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Okee, I'm ready for this :3. I know that my story doesn't always abide to the game. Undertale does not start you with meeting Flowey right after you fall. The rocks are probably not able to be scaled. I know I missed a lot with Toriel too. Just deal with it... I'm not really in the undertale fandom anymore. Also did you know pokemon has real animals? Just so people don't get shook. It's real. No joke. Pikachu the electric _mouse?_ ya**

* * *

Gold scaled from rock to rock. Red looked, but it seemed like no vines would be stopping Gold. "I'm up here," Gold's voice barely made it to Red because he was so far up. A shadow fell from the sky and landed beside Red. It was Gold. "Wow, it really is a soft landing. I want to try again. Sort of," Red caught Gold's eye and he knew it meant they couldn't get up. "Rocks all smooth at the top. Tried to do some other tricks, but I ended up falling down in the end... Aibo won't answer me either..."

Gold glanced at Red and gave him a smile. "I said we better get out. If we can't get back up there obviously is another way. Senior surely you explored this place. Let's go somewhere," Red nodded and thought back to the warm shelter Toriel had given him. "Are you hungry?" Red asked Gold as they made their way through traps. Vines led the way to Toriel's home and before they knew it they were already there.

"My child! There you are! Are you hurt? I was scared you had been killed off," Toriel made no notice to Gold who whistled lowly. Gold examined the humane-mareep creature and smiled. "Hey there Goat Mama," Gold joked flicking his cue out to lean on. Toriel gasped and turned her attention to Gold. "Excuse me? My child, you did have a friend! I'm so glad you're both safe. Come inside," Red shrugged at Toriel and then shoved Gold with a elbow to his side. "Ow, what," Gold smirked and put his cue onto his shoulders. Red rolled his eyes and laughed, happy not to be alone.

Gold and Red shared a room, but neither of them minded. Toriel gave them pie. "What's in this?" Gold asked while Toriel made her way out of the room. She put a finger to her lips and smiled happily. "I feel like you would loose your stomach if I told you," she said. She closed the door behind her. Red and Gold placed the pie down and scooted it away from them. "She couldn't have said 'it's a secret'," Red imitated and Gold snickered. "Maybe I shoulda brought my bag," Gold said rubbing his head. Red agreed, Red has only brought a pouch on his hike, expecting not to find much.

Red and Gold chatted in the room. At one point they threw a teddy bear looking thing at each other. "Don't go downstairs alright children?" Toriel said as she opened the door slightly. "Okay," Red and Gold answered simultaneously. Toriel smiled and shot Red a thumbs up. Red wearily stuck his thumb up too. "I have tons of books if you want to read. I can read to you if you'd like," Gold shook his head before Red could say anything. "No thanks Goat Ma, I'm a teen now," Gold jerked his hand into a fist and thumped his chest. Toriel frowned and nodded. "Goodnight children," she flicked the switch off.

"How do you even tell it's night here," Gold asked flipping on his side to face Red. Red was sleeping on the floor, cuddled in a blanket cocoon. Red mumbled something, but Gold couldn't hear and he ignored it. Gold made a pillow figure of himself and got up from bed, quietly tiptoeing to the door. He thought of nudging the sleeping Red, but he decided to solve mysteries on his own.

Gold made his way down the stairs, a small creak made him look behind him. At that moment a grip tightened on his leg. Gold looked down, but his eyes had not adjusted to the darkness below as the house light was somehow still on. Instead of falling down he jumped from the top of the stairs to below. He didn't want to fall and make noise, but jumping may have not been any better. He landed with a thick thud that echoed through the hall. It was dimly lit by a single torch. Gold caught a green whip disappear into the ground and smiled.

"Hey, you flower thing. Come out. I promise not to play on the decision of your petals," Gold rubbed his ankle. Flowey popped up from the ground. "Are you alright? _Friend_?" Flowey smiled back and his small sweet smile and sparkling eyes became a dark black mess. "I knew you were a bad flower. Flowey was it? You weren't so nice to my Senior. I saw what you did. I ain't as blind as you might think," Gold pointed at his eye and sneered back at Flowey. "He is too easy too fool! I didn't think you'd be so smart kid! Ahahahahah," Flowey laughed in a high pitched tone. "Well guess what flower? I am," Gold took his cue out and stabbed it next to his stem. His eyes blazed with bravery and Flowey only smiled wider at this.

"We're monsters. You aren't gonna survive long if you keep going~ I advise you to stay with your _Goat Mama_ ," Flowey laughed, but his laugh slowly came to a stop. Gold raised an eyebrow. "Well, as long as you don't bother me anymore, I'll be on my way," Gold shrugged and whistled in a sing-song tune, seriousness disappearing as instantly as he had fallen. Flowey's sneer turned into a confused face. His smile became a frown and his eyes narrowed. _It comes and goes? I guess maybe he doesn't have the soul... No. Every human has one._ "Alright then~ See you later." Flowey popped into the ground disappearing from sight.

"I wonder how he does that," Gold said poking the ground where Flowey had disappeared with his cue. "The ground's not even broken. It's like he was never there..." Gold shrugged again and walked towards the end of the hall. It wasn't long before he reached the end. A massive door stood at the end, purple with black carvings. There were 3 triangles, wings and a circle. The triangles were shaped into a face you would carve into a pumpkin and the wings looked as if it was almost attached to the circle. But even though the temptation was strong, Gold decided not to go without his senior. He tiptoed up the stairs and escaped back into the room, not feeling a single drop of guiltiness of sneaking around and disobeying his caretaker.

"Gold? Gold, get up. Let's go do something," a soft prodding kept poking Gold's head. "I've been waiting for you for 3 minutes now. Get up." A sigh was heard from Red, who had apparently been waiting 3 minutes. Red stood up and before Gold could muster a word, Red picked him up and dropped him onto the floor. _Thunk_. Red chuckled. "I didn't know your head was hollow. Well I guess if I think about it. It is possible..." Red put a cupped his hand below his chin and began stroking an imaginary beard. Gold grumbled before looking at Red with an annoyed face. "Aw really? Thanks," he said this in a sarcastic tune, but Red didn't seem to care and only laughed triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**bweh bweh bweh update later... bweh Really bothered I didn't indent... Too lazy to change it now~**

* * *

Gold and Red made their way out the door. "I went downstairs," Gold said nonchalantly. Red looked at Gold with a blank face. "Wha-," Toriel opened the door from her room. "Children, I've been told by a nearby froggit that there is a child roaming around here. Excuse me while I search for them." Toriel rushed past them. "They're are so many children and in only two days," they heard her grumble with slight delight as she passed. Gold and Red looked at each other before continuing down the hall.

Gold and Red scoured around the place. Gold noticed that Red forgot what Gold had said and Gold didn't mind that he did. They read through books and talked about normal news. Red glanced impatiently at the front door. "Hey," Gold said looking up from his book. He tossed the book away. "Wanna go downstairs? I promise their isn't anything bad," Red looked at Gold and Gold gave a smile. Red closed his book and sighed. "I guess there isn't any trouble in that..." Red trailed off and glanced at the door again.

"I shouldn't let Toriel boss us around. What am I doing listening to her?" Red asked himself as he walked down the steps with Gold. Gold ran to the end and Red followed. "See? A door. I want to go to the other side, but seeing as Toriel said she heard of another person I think we should wait to see if it's another DexHolder," Gold said his eyes darting from side to side. "Looking for someone?" Red asked and Gold smirked. "No, just wondering if it's alright to say. Let's go back up. I want outta here." Red nodded and looked back at the towering door.

Toriel spotted Gold and Red at the tip of the stairs. "Children? What are you doing," she huffed. Gold and Red snapped their heads to her direction. "We were looking at the books on this shelf," Red quickly said. "And we decided to sit on the stairs," Gold added smoothly. Toriel sighed and put a hand to her hip. "As long as you aren't going below I guess I won't mind." Red spotted a figure behind Toriel. They could've been mistaken for Emerald, but their hair was short. "Who's that," Gold asked noticing Red's gaze. "It's okay Frisk, they won't hurt you," Toriel smiled kindly and patted them on the back. The small child gripped at Toriel's dress and looked worriedly at the two trainers.

"Reminds me of Brock," Gold whispered to Red and Red hid a smile. Red noticed that through the child's innocent facade, there was a sinister intent. Red was going to warn Gold, but he was too vain to tell. "Your name's Frisk huh? If this world had pokemon I'd want to battle you~ As Goat Ma says though. We'll play nice. Won't we Senior?" Gold elbowed Red and Red nodded. "Yea. We won't cause harm..." Red gave a thoughtful look to Toriel, but she didn't catch it.

"I'll go see to more blankets for Frisk. I'll be right back," Toriel ushered Frisk towards the boys and then swiftly left the awkward tenseness growing between the humans. Gold tagged Red and then ran down the stairs. Red glanced at Frisk, but followed. Frisk stood at the edge of the first step. Frisk watched them as they disappeared into the darkness below. A shadow lurked under the painting above the stairs and shifted into the shadows. Frisk frowned, but the shadow fading was smiling a crimson smile.

Frisk looked around, but then stepped slowly down the stairs. They made sure to leave a trail.

The boys made their way down the stairs. Red tried to catch Gold's look, but his intention was only focused on one thing. "What are you doing?" Red asked as Gold darted his way towards the door. Gold grabbed the door and turned. He looked at Red with a wild face. And Red noticed the look. It was time for adventure.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but good cliffhanger. I didn't put a note on the last one(cuz I forgot) so here's another chapter! You're welcome '-' (-_-) have a Frisk while you're at it. (I know it's short, but just take it)**


End file.
